


[Vid] Ramalama (bang bang)

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Magic, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every one had teeth and claws." (Vividcon 2012 Premiere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Ramalama (bang bang)

**Author's Note:**

> Our Vividcon 2012 premiere, with many thanks to our betas!

Youtube link: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGI0c5YASNg>

Downloads:

[ mp4, 80 MB, 720 x 480](http://flummery.org/ramalama/ramalama720_ouat_flummery.mp4)

[ mp4, 30 MB, 640 x 360](http://flummery.org/ramalama/ramalama640_ouat_flummery.mp4)

[ mp4, 10 MB, 400 x 224](http://flummery.org/ramalama/ramalama400_ouat_flummery.mp4)

Comments (including crit) also welcome on our [Dreamwidth post](http://flummery.dreamwidth.org/29299.html) or [Livejournal post](http://flummery.livejournal.com/29261.html)!


End file.
